Banjo-Threeie
Banjo-Threeie is a project developed by Rare and released for the Nintendo 3DS after Rare joined Nintendo again. It is the long awaited sequel to Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Plot The story in this game takes place five years after Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts 'N" Bolts. The camera shows off Spiral Mountain and then zooms into Banjo's house. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles are seen playing GoldenEye 007 on the Nintendo 64. Meanwhile, L.O.G's factory from Nuts 'N' Bolts seems to be abandoned and reduced to rubble. The rubble starts to shake and out of the rubble bounces the skull of who else but Gruntilda Winkybunion? Grunty attempts to bouce to Banjo's house but is too weak to do so. Of course, who walks towards the rubble, but Klungo? Klungo then picks up grunty's skull and asks what happened to her. she tells the story of how L.O.G. Fired Gruntilda and Grunty burned down the factory. Grunty then hatches a master plan to get revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Before she tells her plan to Klungo, Klungo takes Grunty to the new lair that Mingella and Blobbelda reside. Then Mingella shows Gruntilda a machine they made that would install Grunty a new body. The confused Grunty is stuffed inside the machine. when she comes out of the machine, she regains her appearance from Banjo-Kazooie. With a familiar cackle, then she tells her plan to her sisters and Klungo. She plans to kidnap all the Jinjos in Jinjo Village once again to keep these Jiggys away from Banjo. Then she says she will kill Banjo and all his friends. She decides to put Jiggy spells on entrances to other worlds in another part of Isle 'O' Hags. Then Grunty tells Klungo to go kill Banjo. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles, completely unaware of whats about to happen, are still playing GoldenEye. Klungo then breaks into the house and wreaks everything, destroying Banjo's house. Tooty's (Banjo's sister) is then shown in her room, playing Viva Pinata. Klungo then bursts in and KILLS Tooty! Klungo then proceeds to try to kill Banjo. Banjo manages to kick Klungo out and Kazooie then chases him away. Everybody soon realizes that Klungo knocked over a lamp and caused a fire. Everyobdy is evacuated, including Tooty (Who Banjo thinks is asleep.) Everybody is safe the next morning when Banjo realizes the horrible truth, Klungo killed Tooty. Banjo swears revenge when he realizes that he doesn't know how. Then, popping out of the ground comes Jamjars. Jamjars was spying on the sisters of Grunty ever since the new lair was built. He tells Banjo that he wont be able to go to the other parts of Isle 'O' Hags (besides Jinjo Village) as Goggles is blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, for Banjo to defeat Grunty, he will have to collect Jiggys from newly discovered parts of Isle 'O' Hags. Banjo will have to collect Jiggys and go to Jamjars' house (located in new Isle 'O' Hags) so Jamjars can open up new worlds for him using a puzzle challenge. By the time Banjo makes it to Grunty, she's already murdered Bottles (again,) Boggy, Tooty, Humba Wumba, Gobi, Jamjars, and even L.O.G. After a tough quiz, Banjo, Kazooie, and Grunty duke it out in an extremely long and tough match. After this match, Banjo and Kazooie make it to the next room and use B.O.B (from Banjo-Tooie) to reserrect all their friends. After this, they have a party at Banjo's house (after they reconstruct it of course.) Grunty is seen, with the same fate from Banjo-Kazooie, stuck, under a boulder, helpless.Grunty revenge of Banjo and Kazooie in game Banjo-Fourie Main Characters There is a majority of familiar characters from the first two games. All the characters have retained their designs from the original games, including charscters appearing in Nuts 'N' Bolts. Banjo: Banjo is of course the one of the two main protagonists of the game and the series as a whole. Banjo retains his personality from the classic games. He's lazy, quiet, kind, fat, and just about the rest of his personality. Kazooie: Kazooie, the other protagonist is as loud and rude as ever. She is slightly lazy like Banjo, but wants to adventure more than the lazy oaf of a bear. Mumbo Jumbo: Mumbo is the skullhead you know and love. He reprises his role as the shaman with his magic proporties, is able to make different things happen in the levels. This time around though, he IS infact, able to leave a world and in order to switch back to Banjo, you must either return to one of his skulls in a world, or just find a blue Mumbo pad which, if you press A, you wil take control of Banjo and Kazooie again. To change back to Mumbo, either find a blue Mumbo pad and press A (If Mumbo is on another pad and not in his skull,) go to Mumbo's skull (if he's there, or find the pad you left Mumbo on and talk to him. This time around, Mumbo can learn some moves of his own, by speaking to Bottles. So now, Mumbo's got a bigger role. Bottles: Bottles the Short-Sighted Mole, the character who taught you those moves in Banjo-Kazooie, is back and this time around, he ain't teaching Banjo and Kazooie new moves, he's teaching Mumbo Jumbo new tactics. Next time you see Bottles' mole hill and your playing as Banjo or Kazooie, go find Mumbo. Jamjars: Just like in Tooie, he teaches Banjo new moves as well as some moves from Tooie that Banjo, lazy as he is, can't remember. Of course the duo remember SOME of their moves from Tooie, but not all of them. So Jamjars is here to teach moves, new and old. Thank goodness Banjo and Kazooie remember all their moves from the first game, or Jamjars would be working his butt off! Humba Wumba: Yeah, the indian cutie is back in this new game, her role being the identical to Tooie: Turning Banjo and Kazooie into wacky things. Gruntilda Winkybunion: The old hag is back for another round, escaping from the rubble of L.O.G's factory, she really is a desperate woman..... To kill. She is here for nothing but revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Grunty of course is beaten in the end once again. Tooty: Tooty, the adorable sister of Banjo is finally back in the series, last being seen in Banjo-Kazooie. This time, the little girl isn't kidnapped, the poor girl is beaten up so badly by Klungo, receiving fatal blows from the old brute. She is the first victim of Banjo's friends to die, others followed, but in the end, Banjo used Grunty's machine B.O.B's life force mode to ressurect all of his friends back. Klungo: After having a failure game (Hero Klungo Sssaves the World,) he rejoins Gruntilda and follows her every command. The poor fellow has to clean Grunty's underwear, noting that Grunty loves to eat beans, washing her undies must be a terrible experience. Minor Characters Master Jiggywiggy: Master Jiggywiggy reappears in Banjo-Threeie again as leader of Jiggywiggy Temple, but he only has a cameo as now Jamjars opens the puzzles instead. Tiptup: Tiptup reappears, now leader of Tiptup Show Music located in Tropic Topic Ocean. 8-Bit-Jumpman: 8-Bit-Jumpman is the first boss of Banjo-Threeie and King 8-Bit's servent. 8-Bit-Jumpman is Similar to Mario 's Mega Mario form in Super Paper Mario. King 8-Bit: King 8-Bit is leader of Mini-8-Bits and King of the Bitlands. He has traveled to Flunberry Forest to find his runaway son, 8-Bit Jumpman. King 8-Bit is similar to Bowser 's mega form in Super Paper Mario. Tiptup Choir: Tiptup Choir reappear in Banjo-Threeie in Tiptup Show Music now music artists and musicians. Stanley the bugman Stanley the bugman first appears in theBanjo-Kazooie series in the game Banjo-Threeie in the Queen Zubba challenge to help Banjo and Kazooie defeat Queen Zubba and givesin Banjo and Kazooie one Jiggy after the minigame, and steals Queen Zubba's Jiggy after she is defeated. King Jingaling King Jingaling reappears in Banjo-Threeie and all the Jinjos have fled again, it's your job to bring the Jinjos back to the village. Tiptup Jr. Tiptup Jr. reappears in Banjo-Threeie now sub leader of Tiptup Show Music. Captain Blubber Captain Blubber reappear in Banjo-Threeie now leader of Hippo Pirates and appear in the ending of Banjo-Threeie piloting one plane.Captain Blubber helpsBanjo and Kazooie save the Hippo Pirates captured by evil pirate Shadow Blubber. Hippo Pirates Hippo Pirates first appear in Banjo-Threeie as Captain Blubber's kidnapped minions. Brentilda Winkybunion Brentilda plays a similiar role as in the first game, this time, in Gruntilda Quiz of Death, Grunty will ask trivia for previous games, if you don't know anything about the older games, it's best to talk to Brentilda when you see her. Boggy Boggy reappears in Banjo-Threeie in the Isle 'O' Hags with no house as he forgot to pay the bills. Sons of Boggy Sons of Boggy reappear in Banjo-Threeie in the Isle 'O' Hags with no house. The Mighty Jinjonator The Mighty Jinjonator reappears in Banjo-Threeie to help Banjo and Kazooie defeat the witch Gruntilda.The Mighty Jinjonator is son of King Jingaling, and heir of the throne. Queen Jingaling Queen Jingaling first appears in Banjo-Threeie as mother of The Mighty Jinjonator and wife of King Jingaling. Tanktup Tanktup reappears in Banjo-Threeie in Tropic Topic Ocean. Abraham Lincoln Abraham Lincoln, once the president of the USA, and then going on adventures afterwards, has traveled to the 8th world in the game: Spacial Voyages, straanded on the planet of Geostone. Abraham Lincoln is king of mars in Banjo-Threeie, and Banjo must help him get back to Mars. Lord of Games Lord of games reappears in Banjo-Threeie now leader of Lord of Games Minigames and judge of Gruntilda Quiz of Death. Pikelet Pikelet reappearas a cameo in Banjo-Threeie now a salesman in Spiral Mountain. Jolly Dodger Jolly dodger reappears in Banjo-Threeie now a boss in the game and leader of Rancer of Moles. Mr. Giant T-Rex Mr Giant T-rex first appear in Banjo-Threeie how secret boss of game and leader of rancer of T-Rexs. Conker Conker first appear in Banjo-Kazooie series in Banjo-Tooie how salesman of Golden Feather Shop Enemies *Ugger *Gruntling *Gnawty *Mum-mum *Chompa *Sir Slush the Snowman *Grublin *Klang *Biggyfoot *Bogfoot *Wizard Ugger *Scientist Ugger *Lionyger *Grille Chompa *Strong Mum-mum *Evil Jack Jr. *Rextiranom *Bawl *Grublin Knight *Cyber Grublin *Cyber Ugger *Wizard Grublin *Scientist Grublin *Really Minjo *Minjo *True Minjo Gameplay The graphics look nearly identical to Banjo-Kazooie and Tooie, except, better texture, kind of like the Gamecube graphics. The gameplay stays true to Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. The Jiggy count is the same as Tooie, collecting notes has returned to the style of Banjo-Kazooie's note collecting, and now there are ten worlds instead of 9 (Kazooie) or 8 (Tooie.) the game is a lot more difficult than Tooie and will keep a player busy for a long time. Worlds Many worlds appear in Banjo-Threeie, a total of ten worlds! Wow! With a wopping total of 110 Jiggies, this will be hard to 100 percent! Each world has 10 Jiggies, 100 notes, and three cheato pages. To get Isle 'O' Hags Jiggies, you will need to get the first from Jamjars and the last 9 from rescuing Jinjos. Spiral Mountain Jiggies Needed: 0 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Banjo-Kazooie Theme Isle 'O' Hags: Jiggies Needed: 0 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: Dragon Kazooie (Stop 'N' Swop required) Mumbo Spell: Healing Theme: Island Boss: Klungo (3 Times) Just like Banjo-Tooie, Isle 'O' Hags is the hub world of this game. This time, however, the only place from Tooie you can visit is Jinjo Village as Goggles is stupidly blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, you must explore the other area of Isle 'O' Hags, through another hole in Jinjo village, you will enter a new area. Don't worry, Jamjar's silos are still around. Flunberry Forest: Jiggies Needed: 1 World Number: 1 Humba Transormation: Monkey, swings on vines and jumps higher than banjo. Mumbo Spell: Rain. Theme: Forest (More of a jungle than a forest) Thats right, the forest is similar to Fungi Forest of Donkey Kong 64 is in this game. How cool is that? This forest is just a little taste of what Banjo-Threeie will throw at you. Trust me, its easy, but its nothing compared to later levels. Boss: 8-Bit-Jumpman Insectio Gardens: Jiggies Needed: 6 World Number: 2 Humba Transformation: Scorpion, can climb walls, sting enemies, and can dig. Mumbo Spell: Fixing Nests Theme: Giant Insect Garden This giant garden makes all insects giant. Its a maze navigation through all this grass. You will find many pests living in this garden, and you will be able to go inside the old man's cottage, but he might mistake you for a pest trying to infect his garden. Boss: Queen Zubba Rocky Walky Coast: Jiggies Needed: 12 World Number: 3 Humba Transformation: Wolf, scares hikers that are guarding coasts and can enter the wolf races. Mumbo Spell: Erosion Theme: Rocky Mountains It's a mountain that's rocky and coasty. This Mountain is huge and extremely explorable. It is the first REALLY REAL challenge of the game. Boss: Rockshand Rated E Coli Sewers: Jiggies Needed: 20 World Number: 4 Humba Transformation: Alligator, can travel the tainted areas of the sewer, swim and breathe underwater, and can talk to other gators. Mumbo Spell: Flushing Theme: Contaminated Toilet Sewers These sewers are gross and discusting! Upon entering, unlike Insectio Gardens, which is truely big, this place shrinks Banjo and nowhe must travel the sewers! This place is full of discusting things such as contaminated water, rooms that will suffocate you they smell so bad! It's a surprise Humba and Mumbo have built houses down here! This level can also be compared to Clanker's Cavern from Banjo-Kazooie. Boss: Dark Grimeman Tropic Topic Ocean: Jiggies Needed: 30 World Number: 5 Humba Transformation: Shark, can swim deeper than Banjo and Kazooie, as well as can bite and play minigames that Banjo and Kazooie can't participate in. Mumbo Spell: Oxygen Theme: Tropical Island and Ocean This world is Banjo-Threeie's answer to Jolly Rodger's Lagoon from Banjo-Tooie, you enter on an island with a couple of buildings and a small jungle, as well as Mumbo's Hut. The real world is almost all underwater, where you explore the most... Deep down there, many Jiggies are found. Boss: Shadow Blubber Mount Fire-Eyes: Jiggies Needed: 41 World Number: 6 Humba Transformation: Fireball, can swim in the lava as well as dive under it and can go inside extremely hot places with no struggle. Mumbo Spell: Lighting Fuses Theme: Volcano This world was originally scrapped from the original Banjo-Kazooie, but is finally here! This place is a hot and active volcano. You'll find many fire-related enemies and you'll find a familiar friend: Gobi the camel. If one has played the original Banjo-Kazooie, it is quite obvious what Gobi's role is: For you to steal his water. Boss: Dragosaurus Minjo's Lair: Jiggies Needed: 50 World Number: 7 Humba Transformation: Cave Minjo, a relative of the Minjos, can sneak past Minjos with ease, as well as attacking with a spear Mumbo Spell: Breaking Minjo Curses Theme: Lair/Village of the Minjos This is a world that takes Jinjo Village, and turns it dark, and... Minjoish. Minjos prowling the area... Everywhere, the Minjos here are both kinds: the Minjos that pretend to be Jinjos, and the ones that are purple with dark red eyes, the true form of a Minjo. Most of the Jiggies are within the Minjo Castle. Boss: The Mighty Minjonator Spacial Voyages: Jiggies Needed: 58 World Number: 8 Humba Transportation: Voyager 3, can travel to deeper parts of space than Banjo and Kazooie as well as being able to travel to parts of a certain planet with low oxegen. It attacks with fire. It is also required to fight the boss Mumbo Spell: powering up rockets to enable travel to other planets. Theme: a 5 planet galaxy (In a similiar style to Click Clock Wood) A level similiar to Click Clock Wood. This is a galaxy... Of 5 planets. when first entering the world, you are launched into a rocket, landing in a gravity bubble in the middle of space. There is a move in this bubble, so talk to Jamjars and he will teach you how to swim in spcae, you will now be able to swim, but your energy will be based on swimming air bubbles. you can swim to one of four rockets, which would send you to a planet, only one rocket is activated and to activate the others, you will need Mumbo's help. There is a fifth planet deeper into space, but only the Voyager 3 transformation could reach this planet, which holds a boss battle. Boss: Black Hole Death Roll Planets: Geostone The first planet is a planet made of stone and holds the most notes of any of the other planets. It is a basic rocky mountain full of... Rocks. It's nothing too special, though. Although, this planet holds home to Mumbo's Skull, as well as a move for Mumbo to learn how to swim in space. Icy Icicle of the Ice Home to most of nthe notes, Icy Icicle of the Ice can be considered the most tedious of the planets. A planet with 2 Jiggies and 48 Notes, Rare can be quite "Cold" sometimes! Ares Great, just what every Call of Duty fanboy dreams of, a planet full of warfare, but this game knows how to take war seriously. Everywhere you look, people are in pain, suffering. This planet is proably the most challenging of the planets. Haglands One of Grunty's adbandoned bases is set on this planet, Klungo's long lost brother, Chunko, can be found here. Chunko holds a minigame for you to play that will award you a Jiggy. Besides Chunko, the main attraction seems to be the abandoned fortress. Unknown Planet The only thing the Unknown Planet holds is a boss battle with Black Hole Death Roll, who wants to destroy all the planets. The only planet he has a chance to destroy when you beat him, is the Unknown Planet. Jolly Dodger's Criminal City: Jiggies Needed: 66 World Number: 9 Humba Transformation: Drill Sergeant Mole, has V.I.P access to places, as well as being able to arrest the five Rally Rogers. Mumbo Spell: Explosions Theme: A city taken over by criminals. A city has been overrun by criminals serving their king, Jolly Dogdger, signs are everywhere you look, telling you to hail Jolly Dodger. Jolly has become a more threatening criminal in this game than he was in Nuts 'N' Bolts. This level can be compared to Rusrty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries due to it's difficulty and the fact that the main attraction: The building/factory named Jolly Dodger Enterprises, is a polluting factory, spewing oil everywhere, similiar to Rusty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries. Boss: Jolly Dodger Mumbo's New Mountain: Jiggies Needed: 74 World Number: 10 Humba Transformation: Termite, can climb steeper walls than Talon Trot, can sneak past other Termites, and can enter underground areas. Mumbo Spell: Restoring ares from destruction, to peace. Theme: a harder version of Mumbo's Mountain from Banjo-Kazooie, as well as a hole that leads to the rest of the world, a newly discovered area. After aquiring the Dark Eggs move from Jamjars near the entrance to Jolly Dodger's Criminal City, Banjo can return to Jinjo Village to blast open a door that cannot be opened without the Dark Eggs. After blasting the door, a ladder is discoverd, if Banjo climns it, it leads to a bridge at the top. Crossing the bridge will take you to Grunty's Old Lair. The Talon Trot passage and the original entrance are both blocked by boulders. The entry to Mumbo's Mountain appeears to be open, walking into Mumbo's Mountain leads you to the tenth world, Mumbo's New Mountain. It is a nostalgic feel, with only a few changes to show the age of the mountain, there are a couple of Jiggies to be found, but the majority of the world is hiding behind a Dark Eggs door near Conga's Tree. One would be surprized to see that a huge world was hiding behind the mountain this whole time. Boss: Ojanb and Eioozak Gruntilda Quiz of Death: Jiggies Needed: 80 World Number: N/A (Comes after the tenth world) Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A (Gruntilda murdered Mumbo Jumbo using the B.O.B of Power) Theme: Quiz Boss: Klungo (Before Quiz) Possessed Bottles (After quiz) This is another quiz hosted by Grunty, this time, the quiz is harder than ever before, and you can't go to the final battle until you beat the quiz. But at least this time, L.O.G is the judge, so it's a slightly fair fight. Gruntilda's Tower: Jiggies Needed: 95 World Number: Final World Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: The Final Tower Boss: Gruntilda (Final Boss) This is it, the final battle is here. The final battle is harder than anything before, the battle IS the battle to test your wit. Grunty will pay for the murder of your friends, right here, right now. Secret Worlds (DLC) Mr. Patch circus Secret Jiggies Needed: 48 World Number: Special World 1 Humba Transformation: Cloud of rain Mumbo Spell: Levitate Theme: Amusement Park Boss: Mr. Patch Wizpig Island Secret Jiggies Needed: 75 World Number: Special World 2 Humba Transformation: Pig Mumbo Spell: Visible the invisible platforms Theme: Diddy Kong Rancing Intro Boss: Wizpig Dinosaur Volcano Secret Jiggies Needed: 129 World Number: Special World 3 Humba Transformation: Father T-Rex Mumbo Spell: Revive the dinosaurs murdered Theme: Pre-History Boss: Sr. Giant T-Rex Romy Band Mountain Secret Jiggies: 500 World Number: Special world 4 Humba Transformation: Stony Mumbo Spell: Criated the happy Limbos Theme: Rocky Mountain Boss: Gladiator Meg Bang Stony Beemiling Revenge Castle Secret Jiggies 300 World Number: Special World 5 Wumba Transformation: Bee Mumbo Spell: Alarming the Stanley the Bugman Theme: Combee Boss: Beemiling Festival world Cloud City Secret Jiggies: 200 World Number: Special World 6 Wumba Transformation: Feet Mumbo Spell: Giants Clouds of Rains Theme: Sky Boss: King Cloud of Rain Minjo Castle Secret Jiggies:600 World Number: Special World 7 Wumba Transformation: Flying Book Mumbo Spell: Criating the Books platforms Theme: Lair: Village of the Minjos Boss: King Minjaling Real Final Battle Castle Secret Jiggies Needed: 100000 World Number: Special World 8 (Last Special World) Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: The Final Tower Boss: Cyborg Gruntilda (Special World's Final Boss) Buy the secret world items Buy the items in red feathers and golden eggs Items *Jiggy: 3 red feathers *Red Jinjo: 10 red feathers and 3 golden eggs *Honey Rescover Potion: 10 red feathers *Golden Jinjo: 1.000.000 red feathers *Ultra Honey Rescover Potion: 100 golden eggs *Super Honey Rescover Potion: 100 red feathers *Silver Jinjo: 3 red feathers *Retry Clock Honey: 1.000.000 red feathers *Green Jinjo: 10 red feathers *Purple Jinjo: 14 red feathers and 15 golden eggs *Fire Eggs: 45 red feathers *Ice Eggs: 50 red feathers and 75 golden eggs *Donkey Kong Doll: 1.000 red feathers *Retro Studios book: 99 golden eggs *Mario Doll: 1 red feather *Rare Book: 99 golden eggs *Black Jinjo: 99 red feathers *Yellow Jinjo: 48 red feathers *Nintendo eshop book: 200 red feathers All these only count for the secret worlds from DLC. The items will help you beat the bonus worlds. Enemie Frontier Arenas Enemies Frontier arena is the arenas createds ow Gruntilda.Wins the 8 Enemies frontier arenas to collect the Jiggie. Dinosaur Arena Jiggies: N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Pre Historic Boss: Tricky the Triceratops Frosty Arenna Jiggies: N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Snow Boss: Bluey the Walrus Waterfall Arena Jiggies N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Ocean Boss: Bubbler the Octopus Fire Arena Jiggies: N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Volcano Boss: Smokey the Dragon Box Arena Jiggies:N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Rocky Mountains Boss: Boss Boom Box Desert Arena Jiggies: N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Coleseum Boss: Targitzan Tent Arena Jiggies: N/A Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Quiz Boss: Mega Mecha-Klungo Buy the golden feather shop items Items *Blue Jinjo: 300 golden feathers *Kiby Doll: 20 golden feathers *Game & Wario Book: 100 golden feathers *Yoshi Doll: 400 golden feathers *20 years of Kirby book: 500 golden feathers *20 years of The Legend of Zelda book: 700 golden feathers Bosses 8-Bit Jumpman 8-Bit Jumpman has ran away from home, the Bitlands and wants to rule Flunberry Forest, King 8-Bit tells Banjo to go find his son, 8-Bit Jumpman. So Banjo and Kazooie must fight 8-Bit Jumpman to make him realize that he must return home to the Bitlands. King 8-Bit and Jumpman then start their journey home, telling Banjo that the Bitlands will be in the next game. Queen Zubba The Queen Zubba is informed that a Bear is in the Insectio Gardens and waits for Banjo to go to the nest. When Banjo enters the Zubba Nest, Queen Zubba strikes. The battle begins. Stanley the Bugman gives Banjo a hand during the battle Roxhands The Roxhands, look similiar to Eyerock from Super Mario 64. This battle is similiar to that battle. Once Banjo and Kazooie beat them, they give up the Jiggy. Dark Grimeman Considering the world this boss is located in, and everything surrounding it, we think it's obvious what this "grime" is made of... Shadow Blubber The arch nemesis of Captain Blubber. He has kidnapped the Hippo Pirates, Blubber's crew. Defeating Shadow Blubber will result in him giving up his treasured Jiggy. Then you must use Taxi Pack to one by one, bring the 4 pirates to Blubber, resulting in another Jiggy. Dragosaurus A dragon living on the volcano Mount Fire-Eyes is overly protective and similiar to Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy, he fires down fireballs on you, so it would be best to fight him first before doing anything else. The Mighty Minjonator The Minjonator, said to be the ruler of all Minjos, is a powerful Minjo who resides deep inside the Minjo's Lair, waiting to kill Banjo and Kazooie. Black Hole Death Roll Black Hole Death Roll, wants to destroy all planets but is stopped by Banjo and Kazooie. The Balck Hole was once a star, but when he died, he became Black Hole Death Roll, and now eats planets Jolly Dodger Once a friend of Banjo, he turned into a full villain and took over a city, his mind became corrupted, and now wants to kill Banjo if it's the last thing he does. When Banjo defeats Jolly, he becomes good once again. Ojanb and Eioozak Ojanb the Bear and his sidekick Eioozak have come to take over Mumbo's Mountain and are the shadow forms of Banjo and Kazooie. They appear to be based on Banjo and Kazooie's Nuts 'N' Bolts designs with a purple glow surrounding them. Gruntilda, the Final Battle Grunty: HP: 80 (Phase 1) HP: 100 (Phase 2) HP ??? Phase 2 Phase 1 In the final battle, it begins with Grunty and Banjo being teleported to Cloud Cuckooland. Banjo must use the Breegull Blaster to shoot eggs at Gruntilda. After taking 10 hits, the arena turns into the Lava Side of Hailfire Peaks, Banjo must jump from the fireballs Grunty hurls. When she pauses, that's your chance to go to aiming sight and nailing her with an Ice Egg (She hints that she hates the cold) repeat this until 10 more damage is taken, the arena will now go to Grunty Industries. Gruntilda is controlling a lever that controls a convyer belt, you are in a box on a convyer belt while in Breegull Blaster. You must fire eggs at the lever if your box getys too close to a crusher, and fire eggs at Grunty until she recieves 10 damage. You aren now in Gobi's Valley where you must go airborn and chase Grunty while firing eggs at her until she recieves 10 more damage. Now in Jolly Roger's Lagoon underwater, Grunty flees in a sub that can only be damaged with Lightning Eggs. After 10 damage, once again, the arena changes. This time, you are in Mad Monster Mansion, chasing her while shedrives a car. Use Rat-A-Tat-Rat when her car stops. Repeat until 10 damage is taken. In Treasure Trove Cove, you must chase her boat and fire more eggs until 10 damage is taken. Now in Click Clock Wood, chase her while she flies in the skies. After hitting her 10 times, she then starts her second phase. Phase 2 This battle is a near replica to the Hag 1 fight from Tooie, if you've played Banjo-Tooie, then you have an idea of the battle. Phase 3 This final phase has Grunty flying to Spiral Mountain, she uses magic to make a chunk of the land rise out of the ground. This piece of land iis shaped exactly like the Top of the Tower arena from Banjo-Kazooie. This last battle is an exact replica of the final battle in Banjo-Kazooie. Grunty disables all of your moves except the moves from Banjo-Kazooie. after losing, Grunty once again fals in a hole, under a boulder... Helpless Moves At the beginning of the game, you start off with all of your moves from Banjo-Kazooie, and some of the moves from Tooie, the rest of which, must be relearned. If you want discriptions for moves from older games, please see their respective pages on Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. Moves From Banjo-Tooie that must be relearned: Anything that's not listed is a move that Banjo and Kazooie still know. Grenade Eggs Ice Eggs Clockwork Eggs Breegull Bash (Stop 'N' Swop required) Glide Leg Spring Taxi Pack Sack Pack Shack Pack Snooze Pack Talon Torpedo Breegull Blaster and Beak Bayonet (Taught together) New Moves: Lightning Eggs Lightning Eggs can do all kinds of things. It can activate electronics, pay tolls, and is overrall, similiar to Battery Eggs from Grunty's Revenge. One thing that Lightning Eggs have that Battery Eggs don't is the ability to shock water to activate things. Dark Eggs The only kind of egg that can blast open doors with purple magic surrounding them, or anything with purple magic surrounding it in general. This move is required in order to enter Mumbo's New Mountain. Boat Driving In places where a water current is too strong to swim, than the solution is to use the move called Boat Driving, when a boat is nearby, hop inside, you can also fire eggs with it. The move is required to fight Gruntilda in the final battle. As of now, no other moves have been confirmed yet, but there will be more moves. Mumbo Moves These are moves that Bottles teaches Mumbo in which most are required. Crouching This is the generic crouching move that Banjo and Kazooie use and is the most simple move that Mumbo will have. Magic Firing It's the same move as Egg Firing that Banjo and Kazooie know, but instead of eggs, Mumbo fires magic. Bottles teaches Egg Firing along with the aiming sight to Mumbo at the same time Mumbo Grab The Grip Grab ability is now taught to Mumbo to help him teach places he is needed. Pole Vaulting Crouching and pressing A make Banjo and Kazooie Flap Flip, but it makes Mumbo use his Magic Stick as a pole vault to give himself a jumping boost Spinning Magic While Mumbo is running, press the attack button, and he can spin around to either attack, or boost a long-range jump. The move is practically the same move as Kazooie's Wing Whack (While running.) Diving Now with this move, Mumbo can take to the water and swim underwater to find Mumbo Pads where he is needed. It's been confirmed that Mumbo will learn more moves, but as of now, no other moves have been announced yet/\. Multiplayer The Multiplayer consists of all the minigames from Kazooie, Tooie, and Threeie. The Main attraction for Multiplayer is the Squawkmatches. This time around, you can choose a stage in Squawkmatch instead of having only three options. Squawkmatch As mentioned above, Squawkmatch is the main attraction of multiplayer this much to do. Starter Characters Banjo and Kazooie The duo are the most balanced characters in the game, being a medium speed and having a normal hitbox Honeycomb life: 12 Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo is slightly faster than Banjo, but has less Honeycomb life, other than that, he has nearly the same stats Honeycomb life: 10 Jamjars Jamjars is a short, but slow character, he is still a good character choice. Honeycomb life: 14 Bottles Bottles is practically identical to Jamjars, his brother and is just about the same status. Honeycomb life: 14 Jinjo A fast and small character, Jinjo is a great character if you want to be a hard target. The only downside is Jinjo's little Honeycomb life. Honeycomb Life: 6 Jolly Dodger Jolly Dodger, the only starting chartacter that's aq villain, is quitetall, but skinny, being a mixed target. Honeycomb life: 8 Captain Blubber A slow and big character makes him an easy target, thankfully, he has a great amount of health Honeycomb life: 16 Unlockable Characters Gruntilda She is a slow and obese character like Blubber, making her easy to hit, but she has a lot of health. Honeycomb life: 20 How to unlock: Play 5 squawckmatches Tiptup A balanced character like Banjo, nothing too special about Tiptup. Honeycomb life: 14 How to unlock: Get the Jiggy thaty he has in Tropic Topic Ocean. Humba Wumba She is a faster character, as well as being a mixed target liked Jolly Dodger. Honeycomb life: 10 How to unlock: Turn into a Humba Transformation at least once. Klungo Klungo is slightly faster and shorter than Grunty, but is still an easy target. Honeycomb life: 18 How to unlock: Beat Klungo in single player all 3 times. Tooty A fast and small character. She is not a character that is easy to kill. Honeycomb life: 8 How to unlock: Complete single player mode. L.O.G The Lord of Games is a character that has an insane amount of Honeycomb life, but is a terrible choice. Why? Because L.O.G is insanely slow, extremely slow. Honeycomb life: 44 How to unlock: Complete single player mode. Conker Conker the Squirrel can be considered the best in the game. He is fast, small, and has a great amount of health. He is considered an uber and is banned from tournaments. Honeycomb life: 18 How to unlock: Stop 'N' Swop King Jingaling "Yo, wazzup," says King Jingaling, he is around the same speed as Jamjars and Bottles, and has na good amount of health like Conker, overral, he's a great choice Honeycomb life: 24 How to unlock: Stop 'N' Swop Stages Spiral Mountain Targitzan's Temple Clinker's Cavern Ordance Storage Tropic Topic Caverns Minjo Maze Stop 'N' Swop Stop 'N' Swop will appear in this game where if you own Banjo-Kazooie 3D (for 3DS Threeie) or Banjo Kazooie U (for Wii U Threeie) you can find the Mystery Eggs in said game, along with an Ice Key. WIth the Mystery Eggs, you can unlock numerous things listed below: All the Eggs are found in Banjo-Kazooie in the following place and they unlock a secret in Banjo-Threeie Cyan Mystery Egg: The Cyan Mystery Egg is found in a barrel in the cellar of Mad Monster Mansion. After talking to Mumbo, the player must go to the Rocky Isle part of Isle 'O' Hags. Go talk to the sad squirrel. He will notice your Stop 'N' Swop egg. He seems to be filled with joy at seeing this. He opens your egg for you which unlocks Conker in Squakmatch Multiplayer Pink Mystery Egg: This Pink Mystery Egg is found in the depthes Sharkfood Island. Go to one of Jamjars' Silos and he will teach Breegull Bash (From Tooie) to Banjo. Red Mystery Egg: This Egg is found in the Captain's Quarters of Rusty Bucket Bay. Go try to talk to the dead body Tooty at Spiral Mountain and an evil version of her ghost will rise. This an exact remake of Bottles' Revenge (Originally in the beta of Banjo-Tooie) except called Tooty's Revenge where a second player will control her and she can take control of enemys. On boss battles, Tooty will become frightened and flee. Blue Mystery Egg: Now this is an egg found in the door that Gobi sat next to in Gobi's valley. After getting it, of course go talk to Mumbo as always. Then go talk to King Jingaling and he will give you a new character in multiplayer Squakmatch: King Jinagaling. Green Mystery Egg: Found on top of Loggo the Toilet in Mad Monster Mansion, talking to Heggy the Hen will grant you the ability to play as Conker in single player mode. Yellow Mystery Egg: Going to Nabnut's house during the winter, you will find the Yellow Mytery Egg on a table. Talking to Mumbo will allow an Arcade to appear in his Skull. Going to the Arcade, you can play Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Banjo Pilot. Don't worry, the game saves your data on each game. The Ice Key: The mysterious Ice Key. Where do we begin? Going to Wozza's cave in Freezeezy Peak, you can get the Ice Key. Using this key in Banjo-Threeie, if you go to the world Minjo's Lair, you can find a cave in which an ice vault resides in. Opening the vault with the key, you will get a Mega Glowbo. Giving this to the Humba that resides in Isle 'O' Hags. You can turn Kazooie into a dragon. Whenever you find an Egg, save your game, and swap the cartridge with Banjo-Threeie. Then go find Mumbo Jumbo, when he talks to you, he will notice your Stop 'N' Swop Egg and tell you to go to a certain place to get a cool secret. Wii U Version A Wii U version has been confirmed, being almost the same game as the 3DS version Sequel A sequel has been confirmed, entitled: Banjo-Fourie: L.O.G's Revenge . Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Violence Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-platform Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Violence Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-platform Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Violence Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-platform Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Violence Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-platform Games